


Promise Me答应我

by Lorelei1012



Series: 斯赫小短文 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 西弗勒斯，如果我没能活下来，请你答应我……
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: 斯赫小短文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657459
Kudos: 2





	Promise Me答应我

绿光在眼前炸开，Severus目睹了黑魔王倒下后一秒钟都没耽搁就奔向禁林。燥热的风撕扯着他的肺，恐惧在心中蔓延。 

“Snape，你去哪？”Potter冲他大声喊道，Weasley在他身边四处张望着。 

Severus甚至没有停下来回答一句，脑海中一遍遍地回放Hermione挨下一个极其险恶的毒咒后倒下的情景。五脏六腑都在抗议着体力的透支，但他依然狂奔不止，任凭丛林中的灌木扯破他的袍子，割开他的手臂和脸颊。 

“Hermione！”他在记忆中她中咒的地方盲目而狂乱地兜圈子，“你在哪？Hermione！” 

沉寂中他的呼吸声格外刺耳。 

“别这样。”Severus绝望地低语，“Hermione……回答我！”他再次喊了起来，并且粗暴地拨开挡住他视线的树枝。 

然后他看到了。Hermione。脸朝下趴在草丛里，身下的血色染红了草地。 

巨大的恐惧向他袭来，Severus冲到她身旁跪下，把她翻了过来。 

这是他看过最恐怖的景象：血从她的腹部淌出来，脸色因为失血而惨白，头软绵绵地垂在他的臂弯下，纤细的脖子似乎马上要断掉。曾经闪闪发亮的眼睛半闭着，他颤抖的手快速施了个活力恢复咒，魔杖扔在一旁，伸手去试她的鼻息。 

气若游丝。 

“Hermione……”他颤抖着唤她的名字，“是我……是我。我们赢了，黑魔王被Potter杀死了，就在刚才……”Hermione毫无反应地昏迷在他怀里，Severus绝望地摩挲着她的头发。 

“Hermione！醒醒……求你醒醒！是我，Severus！” 

奇迹中的奇迹，他看到Hermione的眼皮开始抖动。他努力屏住颤抖的呼吸等待着，直到那双熟悉的眼睛对上他焦急的目光。 

“Severus……”嘴唇无声地开阖，但Severus看得懂，这个名字从她嘴里念出过无数次，他如此熟悉它们的口型。 

“我在这儿……”他抓回他的魔杖，“保存体力Hermione，我会带你去治疗。撑住了，咱们会好起来。”几道复杂的咒语划过她的身体，Severus眼前一阵发黑。她的伤势糟得超乎他的想象。 

“好冷……”Severus抱紧了她，失血过多让她的皮肤冷得像冰一样。“Severus……”Hermione的声音低得几乎听不见。“Severus……”他感到Hermione的手臂艰难地抬起来抚上他的脸，熟悉的温柔让他几乎崩溃。他把自己的一切给了战争，战争也曾经是他的一切。但Hermione的出现让他开始渴望存活，甚至在战后能拥有生活，自己的、和心爱的人一起的生活。 

“Come on，Severus，”Hermione快活地冲他眨眼，“别绷着一张脸，面对你的战友就像面对黑魔王。” 

“面对黑魔王我会是一脸恭敬和笑容，Granger小姐。”他讽刺地答道，却伸手将她拉进怀里，她的脸舒舒服服地贴在他的胸口。“听我说，如果我死了——” 

“我不要听。”Hermione撅起嘴巴，从他怀里直起身来。“我不想谈这个。” 

“我们必须谈。”他强迫自己冷静地陈述。“这是战争，Hermione，我们都有可能明天就死掉。如果我们中的一个离开了对方……” 

Severus看到她眼里的调皮变成了和他一样的冷静，Hermione站起身来走到窗帘边，背对着他抱起臂膀。“如果我们中的一个人离开对方，另一个会继续战斗。”他也起身走到她身旁直到她肯转身看他。“另一个人不能从此崩溃，自暴自弃，而是会继续像一个战士一样战斗到最后，哪怕是为了对方没有白白牺牲。” 

Hermione认真地看着他，他知道她会答应，她会做到，因为她是一个出色的女巫，是一个和他一样坚定的战士，是的，并肩战斗中他们找到了彼此，相握的双手从此没有放开。 

“Promise me？”他问。 

她点点头，“I Promise。” 

他们静静相拥，直到敲门声从房间另一头传来，Potter和Weasley在门口喊她。 

“Snape？你怎么跟Hermione在这里？” 

Severus被熟悉的话语从回忆中拉回来，Potter和Weasley已经冲到他面前。Potter惊恐地叫着她的名字，Weasley则想要把她从他怀中抱出来。 

“我们必须送她去医疗翼！”Weasley的语调充满惊恐，拿着魔杖的手和Severus的一样颤抖。 

Potter张大了嘴巴跪在他最好的朋友身前，“Snape……”Potter艰涩地吞咽了一下，“她还……她怎么样了？” 

Severus说不出话来。该怎么告诉他，他抱着的这个躯体越来越冰冷？该怎么告诉他，他能感觉到怀中的人生命每一秒都在大量流逝？喉头强烈的灼烧堵塞了他的声音，Severus把头埋进Hermione的头发，发出一声低沉暗哑的呜咽。 

“Severus……”Hermione突然加大了手臂的力量攥紧他，他惊讶地抬起头看进那双逐渐散大的瞳眸。 

“Hermione？”他温柔的语调仿佛他们不是在丛林，不是在Potter和Weasley面前，而她也不是在释放出最后一点残余的生命，而是在他或者她的房间里，随意地在沙发上相拥。 

“I Promise。”他听到她这样保证，可是她接着说了下去，“而如果战争结束，我们没有都幸存下来，”Hermione的神情跟他方才的一样凝重，“幸存的那个也不会沉浸在失去对方的哀恸里，而是会努力走出阴影，继续生活。” 

她定定地看进他的眼，寻求许诺。“Promise me？” 

他点头，心中想的是她能够走出阴影，继续生活。“I promise。” 

“你忘记了我会提醒你的。”她换回了调皮可爱的那个她，而他也回敬她“小看教授，Gryffindor扣10分”。Hermione露出大大的笑容，窗帘后面的阳光照进来，细细碎碎地洒在她一头生机勃勃的乱发上。 

那是他看过最美的画面。 

“记得吗……”纤弱的手指抓住他的手腕，努力聚焦的眸子里缓缓滑落令人心碎的泪滴。 

他被一阵巨大的痛苦撕裂，却用尽了平生的力气聚集起一个笑容给她。“Gryffindor扣10分。”

她也笑了，双唇轻微的开阖几乎难以辨认。 

“Promise me。”


End file.
